Earth Girls are Weird
by Amanda9
Summary: A girl, and alien and a club. A little Willie fluff piece from the Series pilot.


****

Title: _Earth Girls are Weird_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing V related…just having some fun with Willie. 

****

Summary: A girl, and alien and a club.A little Willie fluff piece from the Series pilot.

Completed: September 8, 2003

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Club Creole was a buzz with celebration for the first annual Liberation Day. Champaign was flowing and Willie was doing his best to serve it. He swerved in and out and around the crowds of happy humans, and he was, honestly, just as happy to do it. He was enjoying his new life on Earth with its people. 

Lost in his thoughts and the noise of the club, the distracted Visitor collided with one of the celebrating guests: sending the tray clanking to the floor. 

"I apologies for my buttered hands," Willie did his best to apologise for the accident, stumbling over his lack of English and general nervousness for the accident itself. 

The stumbling of words, and cute wide-eyed expression made the girl he bumped into giggle, "That's alright. I don't think I've ever enjoyed being walked into quite so much before." She smiled with eyes glazed over by intoxication as she looked over the fumblingly shy male. It was cute to see a man on the verge of innocent and goofy, at least the woman thought so. So, she decided to flirt, "don't mind your butter fingers." She corrected his misused cliché. 

He seemed to nod the correction, always wanting to ensure that he could finally grasp this Earth language. If only he was sent to the correct location in the first place, he would not appear so slow and out of place. Although Harmony never seemed to mind…but he wouldn't think about her right now this was a time for happy thoughts. He collected the fallen tray but could not stop staring at the Earth woman, mostly because she would not stop staring at him. And that made him nervous. 

Standing to his full height, and fidgeting with the tray he chose his words carefully, "Excuse me…for slipping you my tongue."

The woman fought to hold back the laugh building in her chest, but could barely do it. She just found it all enduring and actually blushed herself, "well, I'm sure if you did, slip me your tongue, it would be well worth it." She found herself struggling over words herself, especially under that confused puppy face. 

Willie just looked at her, clearly confused as to what she was implying or meaning. And also going over what he had said in his mind, searching for any possible mistakes. During a usual conversation he spent half the time planning sentences and the other trying to fix them. There was also the need to decipher human speech. On a normal day, Willie's mind was going a mile a minuet with numerous tasks. Not at all what some would expect from the fumbling alien, but nothing is ever just what it seems. Willie had learned that over the last year. 

"Joan! Come on!" her friend appeared and began pulling at the woman's arm, trying to get her away from the alien male and out of the club. There were many places for young women to party that night, and she did not want to spend the whole night in this new club, she wanted to spread out and cover as much of L.A. as she could. 

"Okay, okay," she batted her friend's hand away, still eyeing up the waiter, "I'll have to remember to come back here…to be slipped that tongue." She giggled wildly as her, by this point very annoyed, friend pulled her away. 

Willie, to put it mildly was left pondering the whole thing. 

"Oh man, Willie," Elias Taylor came up behind him, admiring the pair of women retreating from his Club, "Was she ever flirting with you're alien self."

He looked from the door to Elias and back, contemplating the words and his known meaning of them. "Are all females of your planet like that Mister Taylor?" Willie inquired of his employer and friend. 

Elias chuckled, "The short of it, yes," he patted Willie on the back, "But that's what makes them fun."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

__

A/N: Someone catch that damn Plot Bunny!


End file.
